Main Character (LoveHacks)
The Main Character in #LoveHacks is the main protagonist of the #LoveHacks series. Although her default name is "Dani", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality She is a modern woman, always seeking to share her opinions and creativity in her writing. She is also loyal to her friends, and will help others in need without questioning. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Story Will Change Your Life * Chapter 2: Telltale Signs Your BFF Is Into You * Chapter 3: 3 SF Spots to Visit Before You Die * Chapter 4: You've Been Breaking Up Your Friends All Wrong * Chapter 5: Do's and Don'ts of Double Dating * Chapter 6: 6 Things Only Country Fans Will Understand * Chapter 7: What The Media Hasn't Told You About Finding A Job * Chapter 8: She Dates A Bad Boy. You Won't Believe What Happens Next! * Chapter 9: 9 Things Only Attractive People Get Away With * Chapter 10: We Need To Talk About Rich Guys! * Chapter 11: 11 Times Geeks Gave Us Life! * Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At One So You Don't Have To! * Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe * Chapter 14: Don't Plot Sabotage Without Reading This First * Chapter 15: Why Sports Dated Have Us Hooked * Chapter 16: 16 Secrets For The Perfect Breakup * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party * Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! Book 2 * Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You * Chapter 2: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About * Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing * Chapter 4: Things Cowboys and Bartenders Have In Common * Chapter 5: Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! * Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guys Night Out! * Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (And Stayed) In Vegas * Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened In Vegas * Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings * Chapter 10: 10 Surprisingly Foosball Tips * Chapter 11: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older Sibling * Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night * Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit * Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get * Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide * Chapter 16: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know * Chapter 17: So Your Roomie's Moving Out... Now What? * Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook Relationships Mark Mark and MC have been friends since college. They appear to have a mutual attraction to each other in which they can't seem to be able to communicate with one another. He is also one of the choices for her to take to a secluded area and watch specially-prepared fireworks at the party. Evan Evan and MC met at a cafe in San Francisco in the first chapter. While initially amused and interested by him, she soon realizes Evan is a shallow and short-tempered person. Ben Out of the ten guys that she dates for her first blog at ClickIt, Ben is the only one in which she discovers a genuine interest in. They develop a true relationship until she reveals the true circumstances surrounding her side of the relationship, which breaks Ben's trust and leads to a brief falling out until they make up with each other. Ben is also her date when attending the ClickIt Anniversary Party. He is also one of the choices for her to take to a secluded area and watch specially-prepared fireworks at the party. Horatio Horatio first meets her at the bar where he works, The Double Tap. Horatio likes her as a close friend, especially when she chooses to humor him on how to savor one of his special cocktails. Cole Cole has been listening to Mark's stories about her ever since they became roommates. When they finally meet, Cole and MC get along very well. She acknowledges that his flirting is a good talent that will get better with practice. After this, Cole tries to get Mark and her together. Sereena Sereena is Mark's friend and one of MC's roommates. They also talk about Ben together a lot. She also tells her that she and Brooke have become her two best friends. Brooke Brooke first meets MC at The Double Tap where Brooke quickly warms up to her, immediately inviting her to be her roommate at her apartment with Sereena. Amy Amy and MC have known each other since their time as college students. They met at Hartfeld University and started off as friends, until Amy became jealous of her. Leah Leah starts as one of MC's coworkers at ClickIt, if the player decides so. She displays romantic affection towards her, and the player can choose to pursue her as a love interest. She is also one of the choices for her to take to a secluded area and watch specially-prepared fireworks at the party. They become business partners in Book 2. Character Customization Face and Hair LH Face.png|Face LH Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 LH Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 LH Book 1 Initial.png|Initial outfit LH First Date.png|Date with Evan LH Brunch.png|Brunch with Amy LH Workout.png|Workout outfit for race with Brock LH Country.png|Country date with Ray LH Billionaire.png|Date with Cyrus LH Triple Date.png|Triple date LH Baseball game.png|Baseball game with Ben LH ClickIt.png|ClickIt anniversary party Outfit Choices in Book 2 LH Book 2 Initial.png|Initial outfit LH Hero Con.png|Hero Con with Ben LH Business Meeting.png|Business meetng with Blaire Hall LH Surprise Party.png|Suprise party at The Double Tap LH Bachelorette.png|Vegas bachelorette party LH ClickIt2.png|ClickIt party LH LA.png|LA with Leah LH Burning Sands.png|Burning Sands LH Seattle.png|Seattle with Mark LH Brooke's Party.png|Brooke's moving out party LH Blackbourne Gala.png|Blackbourne Gala Miscellaneous BensMural.png|MC's drawing on Ben's mural Trivia * She is shown on the cover of #LoveHacks, Book 1, and Book 2. * She graduated from Grantmore University. * Main Character/the blog she started together with Leah is referenced in High School Story, Book 2, and in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT